Suou Rakels
{{Template:Infobox_Character | realname = Suou | image = | aliases = N/A | voice_JP = Daisuke Sakaguchi | gender = Male | age = N/A | appear = Episode 09 | prefer = Purple | keycards = N/A | xrare = N/A} Suou (スオウ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearance He has purple eyes and spiked light blue hair. He has a purple marking under one eye. He wears a purple shirt, which is ripped on one sleeve, revealing bandages on his arm. He wears tan pants, black boots a brown cape and goggles around his neck. He has a black fingerless glove over one hand, which appears to be metallic. Personality Suou badly wants to become human, to be accepted by Rirove. He doesn't fully understand what it is to be human, and many of his actions come off as awkward, but he is extremely determined to complete his quest. Biography Suou, despite appearance, is non-human. He was created by Rirove using alchemy and apparently, according to Rirove, is a failed product. He ran away, trying to find a magical tree that gives life. When Tsurugi and the others met him, they promised to help search, but they were interrupted by Rirove, who tried to kill him. Upset that he was unwanted, Suou went off again, with the others searching for him. When Suou met with the other Sword Eyes of Light again, he decided to help them in their plan to save Grenada. It would be his first time doing something for someone else. Although they failed in their mission, Suou was amazed by what all the others were capable of. He left them afterwards, to continue with his own mission. When Suou met with the other Sword Eyes of Light, during Yaiba's birthday celebration, it was revealed that he didn't know how to play Battle Spirits. Long volunteered to teach him. Later, Suou was adopted by Chun and his wife, a rich couple living in Kamata. This only lasted for a short time, because he realized he wasn't really happy with them. He wanted to help Tsurugi and the others instead. After the Sword Eyes of Light met with Haqua, Suou convinced him to return to his home, even though he was afraid of a ghost there. He and Haqua seem to get along well. When Yaiba had the Sword Eyes of Light captured, Grenada allowed Suou to escape, along with Hagakure. With Long's help, Suou and Hagakure retrieved Bringer, who had been badly damaged, and had him repaired. A light resonated from Bringer's eyes, but Suou assured the others that it was a warm light, and Bringer was being protected. In fact, he was temporarily holding Tsurugi's red Sword Eye of Light. Suou went with Hagakure to Kolga village when it was under attack. He was attacked by Rirove there. He, Rirove and Hagakure were sucked into the Green Deity Sacred Tree. Hagakure and Rirove battled, and during the battle, something seemed to be weakening Rirove. Suou was concerned for him, as his brother. He decided to stay with Rirove after the battle. Deck Battle Stats Trivia *He shares a seiyuu with Hideto Suzuri from Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and Battle Spirits Brave. Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Gallery Suou1.jpg|Promotional Art Suou2.jpg Suou07.png Suou04.png Suou05.png Suou06.png 006.jpg Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Male characters Category:Purple card battlers Category:Sword Eyes of Light Category:Main Characters